New Objective
by Obi-Wan Best Jedi
Summary: Transported into the Star Wars Universe by will of the force, the Teen Titans try to adjust to new allies and new enemies while trying to stay on the Light Side…
1. Prologue

**My First Teen Titans fanfic; so no flames please! Thanks!**

Summary: Transported into the Star Wars Universe by will of the force, the Teen Titans try to adjust to new allies and new enemies while trying to stay on the Light Side…

Chapter 1: Prologue

"WHO WANTS TOFU WAFFLES?" In the Titans Tower Living Room, Beast Boy had questioned his teammates.

"No, thanks."

"No."

"I'll Pass."

The replies from Robin, Raven, and Cyborg came at once.

"I will try the waffles of the tofu!" Starfire eagerly responded.

"Star, I wouldn't eat that If I were you." Robin told the Tamaranean.

Beast Boy put one on a plate in front of her, and after one bite she changed her mind.

Suddenly, a ginormous portal opened up in front of Beast Boy.

"IT'S A GIANT TOFU WAFFLE PORTAL!" He proclaimed as he noticed it was shaped like a waffle.

"But where will the Portal of the Giant Tofu Waffles take us?" Starfire asked.  
"It's gonna take us to a GIANT TOFU WAFFLE DIMENSION!"

"I don't think so." Cyborg told him.

"Probably not." Robin agreed.

"Hey!" Raven scolded them. "I'm trying to read, I'd appreciate it if you didn't open up your giant portal in the living room!"

Suddenly, the giant portal sucked all of them in, one by one starting with Raven. Next came Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin.

Robin took out his Bo staff and got it stuck on a plant. After a few seconds of struggling to resist the portal, the Bo staff got unstuck and he was stuck inside the portal.

"THE TOFU WAFFLE PORTAL IS SUCKING US IN!" Beast Boy screamed, and once it sucked it in, he was surprised, to say the least, that there weren't tofu waffles everywhere.

"Where are we?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't see any tofu waffles."

"It's not a tofu waffle dimension, bud." Cyborg told him.

"Good question, Beast Boy." The Boy Wonder unsurely responded. "It appears we're on a grassy field somewhere in another dimension."

"Ooh… Look at the silver objects of shiny!" Starfire pointed to the ground, and sure enough, there were 5 shiny silver cylinders. Star grabbed one and pressed the button on it, and a blazing purple blade appeared above it, and she nearly cut her head off.

"Be careful, Star!" Robin told her worriedly. He picked one up and a green blade appeared above it.

"Ooh, ooh! Me! This is even better than tofu waffles!" BB exclaimed as he grabbed one that was also green.

Cyborg and Raven both took one and they were both blue, Cyborg's a lighter blue and Raven's a darker.

"Cool, they're like little flashlights!" Beast Boy pointed his to the ground and it left a tiny hole there! "Woah!"

"This thing can cut through objects!" Robin stated.

"We could defeat Slade with them!" Cyborg said.

"Speaking of which, where is the portal of the getting home?" Star asked.

Before anyone could respond, Robin noticed something evil-looking out of the corner of his eye. "TITANS, GO!"


	2. General Grevious

The creature laughed for a moment, but then start coughing like crazy.

Beast Boy smiled. "Maybe a little "coffee" could help with that." The creature growled in response. Beast Boy knew he probably shouldn't have provoked it. Its 2 arms split into 4, and it suddenly grabbed a lightsaber with each hand and ignited them, two were green, and two were blue.

"Die, Jedi Scum!" it growled.

Robin began to take out his bo staff, but realized that he could use this new weapon. He charged at the monster, and began to swing rapidly at the creature's face. Robin smiled. This new weapon worked almost exactly like his bo staff, and it was better. The four-armed creature blocked each strike with ease, and formed counterattacks as well. Of course, Robin had never fought a 4-armed creature before, so he was overwhelmed quickly. Before the monster could get too far, Starfire arrived at Robin's side, and they began to fight the creature together.

The two together posed as a moderate challenge to the creature. Before it knew what was happening, 3 more jedi joined the fight. He was now the one being overwhelmed, and he pressed a button planted on his wrist. Just as he was about to collapse, 40 Battle Droids and 10 Super Battle Droids arrived at Grevious' aid.

"You fools!" he said, laughing, and coughing. Seeming to be late, 1 Vulture droid arrived and Grevious hopped on top of it. "Good luck, Jedi scum!" 2 More Vultures arrived behind the first and aimed the weapons at the Jedi.

Beast Boy smiled nervously. "Um, hi?" The battle droids began to fire. Robin deflected shot after shot for about a minute. Once one got close enough, he jumped at it and sliced it in half. One laser came at him and he deflected it back at its owner, killing it. He noticed two super battle droids behind him out of the corner of his eye. He turned around, dodged their shots, and sliced through both in the same second.

Beast Boy turned into animal after animal to dodge the attacks, and blocked some of them. He looked to his right to see a line of about 10 Battle Droids marching to him. He smiled as he thought of a plan. He turned into a gorilla and chucked the lightsaber right in the middle of the line. It cut through all of them, and landed stuck in a rock. He turned into a cheetah and ran towards it. Once he arrived at his destination, he turned back into his normal self and pulled the lightsaber out of the rock.

Cyborg managed to move the kyber crystal from the core of the lightsaber to his arm, and invented a cool Lightsaber-gun. He shot 4 of the Super Battle Droids with it and 4 Battle Droids. One Vulture Droid began to shoot at him. He dodged all of the shots, and shot the Vulture 3 times with his lightsaber-gun to bring it down. The Vulture Droid came crashing down on top of 6 more Battle Droids.

Starfire flew above the Battle Droids, and flew down a little bit and landed on top of a Vulture Droid.

"Woa-oa-oah!" after a moment of failing, she managed to get herself securely on the Vulture. She stabbed her bright purple lightsaber through the Vulture's head, and It plummeted to the ground. As it neared ground, Starfire flew above it. It crashed right into the final 4 Super Battle Droids. She then proceeded to fire starbolts at the Battle Droids, destroying 4.

The Last 16 Battle Droids were all Raven's. Raven used her dark magic to open a portal. Upon stepping through, she appeared on the other side of the sixteen. One battle droid scratched it's head.

"Where'd she go?" it asked before getting it's head cut off, along with four others. The remaining eleven turned around and open fired on Raven. Raven blocked many, and 3 came back and hit their owners. Suddenly, one bolt hit her wrist and the lightsaber went flying out of her hand as she grasped her wrist in pain. As the 8 battle droids continued to fire, Raven used dark magic to create a shield. One bolt deflected off it and hit a battle droid, but no others did. Eventually, the shield was broken, and as the battle droids neared, something happened.

Three of the battle droids were shot. The remaining battle droids turned in that direction but didn't get the time to see what hit their allies, since Robin came up behind them and instantly cut all 4 in half.

Robin reached his hand out to Raven, who was on the floor. "You alright?" He asked her. She looked up and took his hand.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Raven replied. The rest of the titans came over and regrouped.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked. He didn't specify, but they all knew what he meant.

"I don't know, Cyborg." Robin told him. "I don't know."


End file.
